


You're Second-Hand Smoke (Second-Hand Smoke). I Breathe You In, But Honey, I Don't Know What You're Doing To Me

by lexterminate



Series: Love Never Wanted Me, But I Took It Anyway [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The 100
Genre: F/M, In the Shower, i don't know what's going on anymore, kissing and stuff, yes murphy took a shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexterminate/pseuds/lexterminate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith confronts Murphy in the shower, and gets something she doesn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Second-Hand Smoke (Second-Hand Smoke). I Breathe You In, But Honey, I Don't Know What You're Doing To Me

_Sex is just sex._ That’s what Faith had always believed. Sex was great usually. It felt good, and she knew just how to use a boy to get herself off. It was a bonus for him if he got off too, but that wasn’t really important to her. She just wanted to feel good and she did. Sex with Murphy felt like fire and electricity; it was in the most literal sense ‘orgasmic,’ but what had just happened with Murphy wasn’t her usual kind of fuck. 

The slayer sat down in the one chair she had at her tiny table in the kitchenette, but she couldn’t help feeling fidgety. It was how she always felt before slaying: like she was a loaded gun, finger twitching on the trigger, ready to fire. Should she go out and slay vampires? It would take her mind off of Murphy, but she really shouldn’t leave him here alone again for so long.  

Faith chewed on her lip. _He had kissed her_. It wasn’t that surprising; she knew he was attracted to her and wanted her, most guys did, but she had never wanted any of them back... not really. At least, not for more than a couple rounds in the sheets. _Oh right, laundry._

She dragged her hamper down to the communal laundry room and started a load, and then went back up to her room. _Still asleep_. That was good though, Murphy needed sleep, but she wanted to figure this all out. Maybe it was all just a big fluke; she didn’t like _him_ , she just liked sex with him. 

_Would doing it again get him out of her system?_

If Murphy was staying with her until he got better and moved on, things couldn’t stay like this. It’d be awkward and when he did leave ( _there’s no way he’d stay here in Sunnydale_ ), she’d be left pining for whatever unresolved tension they had. She had to do something about it… 

There was a noise like a tiny avalanche and a scream of pain; Faith looked up, focusing on Murphy, who was now groaning on the floor, limbs tangled up in the bed sheet. Her mind, which had been filled with so many confusing thoughts was suddenly cleared as she rushed to the boy’s side and tried to help. 

“You’re not very graceful, are you, Murph?” she asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

***

Murphy groaned, attempting to roll over onto his side, but instead he rolled off the bed and crashed to the floor. “AAAAHHH… FUCK!” He cursed, breathing heavily as he was abruptly awoken. _Better than an alarm clock_ he thought to himself, gingerly trying to move as Faith came and crouched beside him.

“I’m plenty graceful,” the boy said stubbornly through his teeth, wincing at the touch of the brunette girl’s hand. Every slight movement of his bruised bones was torture. 

The slayer shook her head, a small chuckle escaping. “Yeah, sure. You’re the swan queen.” He made a face at her and she just kept talking. “There’s a bathroom through that door,” she explained, gesturing at the door he had previously assumed was a closet. “Maybe you should shower.” 

“You couldn’t have mentioned the shower yesterday?” he asked as he finished untangling himself from the sheets and went to get up. He probably would have fallen again if Faith hadn’t kept him upright.

“Not sure how well you remember yesterday; you were barely coherent,” she explained as he made his way to the little bathroom. “I wasn't going to be responsible if you had drowned.” 

Murphy turned around and stuck his tongue out at her, turning back around and stripping off the shirt he had on before entering the bathroom. The door slammed behind him. “Yeah, I’ll just grab a towel for you then,” the slayer shouted at the door as she heard the water turn on.  

*** 

Faith waited. She listened and heard the loud exhale as Murphy stepped under the stream of hot water. Silently, she slipped out of her clothes and pushed open the door to the bathroom. Murphy was facing away from her, letting the hot water drench him as she stepped into the shower behind him. 

_It was now or never._ Faith wasn’t one for waiting. She took action and took what she wanted. Right now, what she wanted was Murphy, or at least she wanted sex with Murphy. She wanted to feel the spark she felt before, if it was real… it wasn’t normal for her to want someone, but she had to chase it and grab it and take it. _Want, take, have_ — that’s how she always operated. 

The slayer pressed her body to his, her nipples hardening as they brushed his bare skin. She reached around to grab his dick, already growing from the physical contact. Her hand stroked him, circling the head of his length with her thumb. “Turn around,” she whispered in his ear when he was hard in her hand, letting him go and then pinning him to the wall when he was facing her. “Fuck me again,” Faith told him. 

***

Murphy gasped; Faith had surprised him. His whole body tensed, rigid as she touched him. He couldn’t believe that she wanted this again, wanted _him_ again. His eyes widened when she pinned him; he was in pain — the on/off lever for the shower was digging into his lower spine, pressing on a deep purple bruise. After his wake up call and their earlier escapades, he didn’t think he was capable of going another round, especially while standing up in the shower, despite how desperately her wanted  her. 

He couldn’t tell her that it was because he was in pain, however, or that he didn’t want her right now because he very obviously and painfully did. Without warning, he leaned into kiss her, his lips sliding against hers and his tongue begging gently for entrance. Unconsciously, Faith dropped her hands that had been pinning him and he stepped forward, kissing her deeper as he pulled her naked body against his and the now lukewarm shower water rained down over them. 

With his eyes closed, Murphy senses heightened and he felt the warmth of her body and her mouth on his, the smooth expanse of her skin, her thick wet hair tangling between his fingers.  

Was this happiness? Bliss? Heaven? Nirvana? He didn’t know or care, but it was good and it was enough. 

*** 

Kissing Murphy felt like all the air had left the room and she was standing on the edge of a vast galaxy, an endless blanket of stars and space. She couldn’t breathe, but he was the air she needed and she clung to his lips, teeth and tongue scraping hungrily across them.  

It took almost a minute for her to remember that this wasn’t what she wanted. With both hands she pushed back on his chest, breaking their kiss violently and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Murphy, what was that?” She practically spat. She had kissed a lot of boys before, but it had never felt like that. “I said fuck, not kiss. This isn’t supposed to be romantic, it just sex.”

 ***

His back had hit the shower wall again, but it wasn’t nearly as painfully as the words coming out of her mouth. “Faith, it was only a kiss. I didn’t think it would mean anything to you,” he told her, his voice was only just audible over the sound of the still running water.  

“It didn’t,” she said, shrugging, "but I didn't want you to think it should mean something for you." Stepping out of the shower, she left him as the water turned colder. Murphy didn’t know what to think. Should he leave? Was it over before it began? 

When he finished his shower, there was no sign of her in the apartment, but his clothes were folded on the bed. Faith was probably out slaying vampires or at the Bronze. He had to find her and they had to talk. Getting dressed, he walked back down the five floors and out of Faith’s apartment building and for the first time, he saw Sunnydale in the last lingering rays of daylight. He hoped he would find the slayer before night fell.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK MONTHS I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO! THINGS ARE WEIRD. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE ASAP, BUT THINGS ARE GETTING WEIRD FOR ME SOON SO WE'LL SEE. JUST KNOW I'M NOT DROPPING THIS FIC. PS. Leave me comments. Talk to me. I want your input.


End file.
